1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crackle finish for making the surface of an object appear cracked.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Crackle finishes for painted surfaces are created by applying a base coat of a latex paint to a prepared surface. The base coat is dried and a crackle medium applied and dried. A top coat of a different colored latex paint is then applied. As the top coat dries, the crackle medium causes the top coat to crack revealing glimpses of the base color through the cracks. It is an inherent property of a crackle medium to contract when a water-based stain or paint is applied to the dried crackle medium.
Ordinary crackle finishes make the paint look old. In some instances, however, it would be desirable to provide a crackle finish that makes the surface of the object, not just the paint, appear cracked. Such a finish can be used to provide a distressed, antique or aged look to furniture, woodwork or the like. Such finishes are sought to provide a casual country look or to simulate the refined elegance of old European furniture.